To Be A Man
by slashblack89
Summary: A horrific experience leaves Shin's pride in shambles. what sexy things does Mitzy have to do to cheer him up? warning: contains sex


For the record: I do not own shin chan. I'm not sure who does but the only thing I'm taking credit for is this story. It's my idea and it is a lemon. If you are offended by sex please do not read any further. If not then please enjoy

**To Be A Man**

To be a man you must have honor. Honor and a peeeeeeeeeenis. Or at least that's what Shin nohara always said. But one day that attitude went away. He didn't feel like a man anymore. He was sad about something. Shin came in from school one day. His mom Mitzy was home rocking Hima to sleep and his father, Hiro was still at work. Shin sadly snake crawled into the living room. His mother was concerned.

"I was expecting an ass dance or a comment about my flat boobs" Mitzy said "you're losing your touch". "I'm not in the mood to talk about your micro boobies" Shin said. Mitzy got mad and knocked Shin in the head. The lump in Shin's head added to his depression. "What's the matter Shin" Mitzy asked. "I'm not a man anymore mommy" Shin answered. "Not a man?" Mitzy Asked in a confused way "what the hell are you talking about shin?" Shin looked down to the floor in a shameful manner. "Today we went on a fieldtrip to the city jail and I did the ass dance to the inmates" Shin said "one of them stuck a hard long cucumber shaped object in my ass and I didn't like it". Mitzy busted up in laughter. Shin got angry. "Real mature mom" He said "I don't laugh at you when dad wrestles with you and makes you say his name every night."

Mitzy stopped laughing. "You're still a man shin" Mitzy said "its not your fault about what happened today. But I did warn you about doing that ass dance so much. Maybe now you'll be more careful". Shin got sadder. "You're still a man Shin" Mitzy said "would you like mommy to prove it to you". "How?" Shin asked. Mitzy pulled Shin's pants down. She began to play with His penis much to Shin's horrific dismay. "Mommy what are you doing?" Shin yelled horrifically. "I'm helping you out Shin" Mitzy said with a Freaky grin on her face "shut up and let mommy Help you".

Shin wasn't into his mother in any romantic way but he wasn't exactly 100% ok with what she was doing to him but after a little while it began to feel good. He blushed and drooled as his mother jacked him off. Mitzy smiled even more. "Mommy gets the feeling that you're enjoying this Shin" She stated as she wanked him off faster and faster. In reality Shin was enjoying this but he wasn't going to meekly admit the truth to his mom. "This is ok" Shin said trying to hide his real feelings. Mitzy smiled. She knew her son was cured. His arrogant manly man attitude was coming back. "Ok Shin" Mitzy replied "if this is just "ok" to you then you won't mind if mommy does this…." Mitzy puckered her lips over Shin's Penis. She spat a huge glob of spit on his penis. "Gross" Shin said "why did you do that". "Mommy loves to spit on dicks." Mitzy said "big ones, small ones, black ones and my sons. Getting them all wet and hard and shiny and ready for sucking". "For what?" Shin asked in a curious and worried tone.

Mitzy didn't explain to Shin. She licked her lips and shoved his little pee pee in her mouth. "mommy" Shin yelled. Mitzy looked at Shin. "This is part of your treatment" She said "now sit back and let mommy take care of her baby". Mitzy continued to suck Shin. Shin was losing his mind. He loved the feeling of having his mom suck his pee pee. "Mommy this feels good" Shin said "it makes me almost feel bad for the things I say about you like calling you cow belly and kindergarten tits". Mitzy got angry and bit shin's dick slightly. Shit jumped. "It's not nice to talk shit about mommy when she's doing something to help you sweetie." Mitzy said as she continued to suck shin's dick. She popped it out of her mouth and licked around the tip. Shin was in a trance. "Mommy is lowering her values for you Shin" Mitzy said "don't you like mommy being naughty and sucking your dick? Don't you want to be friends? Huh?" Shin shook his head approving the idea. "Yay" Mitzy cheered "I knew you'd see things my way Shin.". Mitzy got up and began to pull her clothes off.

"Mom what are you doing?" Shin asked. "We're friends now baby" Mitzy said. "Mommy has to seal the deal, besides sucking you up is what got me all hot. And when mommy is hot she has to fuck." Shin blushed as Mitzy was soon naked in front of him. He had a full view of his mother. He was right about one thing. His mom had small titties but she had the sexiest looking brown nipples he ever saw….hell it was the first pair of nipples he seen. He also saw her soaking wet pussy. Mitzy seen him looking and she smiled. "See what you did to mommy?" She asked as she rubbed her wet pussy "you did it so you're going to take care of it". Mitzy got over Shin. She then got over Shin and squatted down and stuck his dick into her pussy. Shin and her moaned as their members met.

Mitzy began to bounce on Shin's dick. Shin moaned. "Oh mommy don't stop" Shin begged. Mitzy moaned and smiled at Shin. "I told you that you was still a man Shin" Mitzy said "only a real man would enjoy a pussy when he's being fucked by it." the two continued to fuck. Mitzy rode Shin's dick harder and harder. Shin was enjoying himself so much that his tongue was hanging out of his mouth as his mom rode him. Mitzy was moaning and playing with her nipples while she rode on Shin. She rode faster and faster. Shin was too young to shoot cum but Mitzy wasn't. She was on the verge of Cumming.

"Oh shin. Mommy is going to cum" Mitzy cried as she continued to ride him. Shin was Drooling and enjoying the moment too much to really pay attention. Mitzy couldn't take any more. "SHIN MOMMY IS CUMMING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mitzy yelled as she began to squirt long and hard. Mitzy then lay next to Shin and began to suck his dick again. She wanted to taste her juices. Afterward Mitzy lay next to shin and looked at him with seductive eyes. "Mommy" Shin said as he looked at her. "What is it" Mitzy asked. Shin looked down and blushed. "t-t-thanks" He said. "It was no problem" Mitzy said "you might get on my nerves sometimes but you're still my baby. Now remember not to tell anyone about this or mommy will kill you." the 2 laughed. "I'm serious" Mitzy said

**THE END**


End file.
